


Angry Birds H/D

by Pie (potteresque_ire)



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteresque_ire/pseuds/Pie
Summary: Um. How AngryBird!Harry and PiggyPrince!Draco fell in love. Word count: ~300 (embedded in images).





	Angry Birds H/D

**Author's Note:**

> Created in 2011. Inspired by the banner of Angry Birds HD by Rovio (the titular pane), which begs for its own Harry/Draco story!


End file.
